


The Best of All Time

by Missy



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Geeks, Humor, M/M, geeking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: 21 and 24 talk about the latest Spider-Man movie.  Geekery and friendship ensues.





	The Best of All Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



"Seriously, dude. The new Spider-Man movie kicks major butt! Major! Massive amounts of butt.” 24, gesturing as he talked for emphasis, was somehow managing to make himself even more annoying than usual to his dear friend.

“I heard you the first time,” grumbled 21. “Dude, no way it’s cooler than the Hulk. The Hulk captured the screen!”

“Peter Parker could kick Bruce’s butt! ALL of the spider-people could, even Spider-Ham!”

24 gasped. “Don’t go in on my dude Spider-Ham!” he said.

“Come on,” whined 21. “Just give it a chance!”

“Ask me again when my shift’s over,” he said, grinning.


End file.
